Sam Story: Unnatural
by Brandi Anderson
Summary: Bella Swan has changed in the past few summer months. She doesn't know what's causing the distance between her and her boyfriend Edward Cullen. All she does know, however, is that there are more than one type of mythical creature running around Forks, Washington. Thanks to Sam Uley, a man she has just met, but someone she can't get enough of. Sam X Bella. Rated: M ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Sam Story: Unnatural**

**A/N**: Haha, so here we are again! So, for those who don't know what I'm talking about, go to my profile and read the Apology! You'll understand then, and hopefully you won't be mad. At least I'm starting again! And it'll be better.

**Rating: **M

**Another A/N: **And by the way, Edward won't die in this version. Edward's character messing things up just kind of makes the whole thing even more interesting. Now, if you're interested in Edward storys', then maybe you should look somewhere else, 'cause I absolutely _loathe _Edward Cullen. Anyway, enjoy, and you don't have to review if you don't want to.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV:<strong>

So here I was again, in the same place I had been for the past two months. Edward Cullen's house. At one time, those words strung together in a sentence, Edward Cullen's house, would send shivers down my spine. Shivers of pleasure.

Now, they sent shivers of disgust up and down my body.

Now that I had known Edward for so long, he had started to show his _true _colors. And they _were not _pretty.

Edward was...he was...Edward was selfish. I hated to admit it, because I was basically admitting that I fell for a person because of his looks. And that was something I swore I would never do.

But in the end it was completely true. The only thing that had me going back to Edward was his beauty, and when we first met in Biology, that was all I could think about. I was practically drooling over him. At the time I didn't care that I was falling for his looks. I was more intrigued by the idea that he was interested in someone like myself. I mean, sure, I could be pretty if I wanted, but my daily look at school was something to laugh at.

And, eventually, I realized the only reason Edward kept me alive, was because he wanted to figure out why in the hell he couldn't read my mind. If not for that minor detail that was saving my life - I didn't even realize it - then he would've killed me.

It wasn't just the fact that Edward wanted to kill me, he _really _was selfish.

Over the past two months of summer, he made me stay at the Cullens with him, and hang out with Alice, his annoying sister. I wouldn't say she was exactly annoying, but she had a way of annoying me especially. She would hang on me constantly, wanting me to play 'dress-up' with her twenty-four seven. If that wasn't annoying, then I didn't know what was. I had to remind myself that she hadn't gotten a normal human life, so she was starting to test out her human experiences that she had not been allowed. So, I would sit - albeit impatiently - through her skin therapy sessions.

* * *

><p><strong>Still Bellas' POV:<strong>

I was sitting in an armchair, at the Cullens - yet again - when he hit me with it.

"So, have you given any thoughts towards college?" He asked. The 'thought' hadn't even crossed my mind. I was just going into _twelfth _grade.

"Um, no...why?" I asked, confused. I sounded a little petulant to myself. I hoped he didn't notice. I was coming across a _lot _sharper as summer progressed.

"Well, I thought maybe we should start looking at places for you to apply. I thought maybe Dartmouth would be acceptable, or possibly Harvard...Maybe even Yale-" He was becoming more engrossed in his reverie of my tuition.

"Edward, I don't think I should start looking _now_. It's not even September yet. Give me until then at least," I said, hoping he wouldn't continue the conversation. This conversation between us felt wrong. Shouldn't I be discussing this with my _father_? Ususally a boyfriend wouldn't give a crap about your education. All they cared about was s-

"Bella, I must say, all the _good _colleges will be gone by September. I would know. I mean, I _have _been to Harvard more times than I could possibly count..." He trailed, lost in his own thoughts.

"Yeah, well, Edward...I...the thing is, I honestly don't even think college would be an option. I mean, Newton's barely pays me enough for gas money. How would I afford college?" I tried to not be petulant, but that was kind of hard, because Edward wouldn't stop talking about the 'opportunities' that college presented.

"Bella...that was something I was going to talk to you about...Carlisle and Esme...well _all _of us actually, are more than willing to pay your way through college." Edward said, his smile dazzlingly bright.

"I-I don't think I can...accept that, Edward." I said, too stunned to even be angry.

"Well, of course you can. Bella, I could tutor you. We could have a house a few miles from campus, the possibilities are _endless-_" He wouldn't stop talking, so I cut him off.

"Edward! Edward! No, I don't think you understand. I can't return the favor, and I _do not _feel comfortable. I can't give you anything in return. That isn't fair at all," He gave me a look that clearly said I was going insane. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Bella," He stopped and laughed. Apparently he thought that I was funny. "Bella, you don't _have _to give me anything in return. We _want _to do this, it's something of a gift."

I didn't want to have this conversation. Where did he get all the confidence? It was almost embarrassing to see him so _encouraged _and _happy, _like nothing could ruin his high.

"Edward, I don't know how to tell you this...but you're _not _paying for my college. I'll figure out a way to do it myself. Besides...there are hundreds of loans for schools out there," I was making up the school loans things, but I was pretty sure I was accurate. "And even if I don't do college, I think that's _my _decision...not yours." My voice broke on the last word.

"If you want to find your own way...I won't stop you. I'm merely trying to help-" Edward was laying the guilt on thickly, and I wasn't appreciating it.

"Edward! Stop that! I _know _that you were _trying _to help. You're coming across all wrong. It's late Edward...I need to go home. Charlie will need dinner..." I said, making up an excuse to get me away from his presence. He was so annoying! Anymore, I couldn't _stand _him.

"Bella...please...don't be mad. I love you, love." He said, staring up at me with his beautiful eyes. I couldn't help but smile back at his eyes.

He stood, and walked to my side. He held me for a moment before leaning down, staring at my lips soberly. He leaned in even farther, and I stood on my tiptoes, connecting lips. I wound my arms around his neck, and laced my fingers in his hair. I ran my tongue along his lower lip, and tasted him, reveling in the sensation that was building in my stomach. This kiss was odd, considering a moment ago, I had been absolutely furious with him. This kiss seemed to be the basis of our relationship. It was teetering on both edges. Dangerous, and extremely happy.

Anymore, there was no happy middle.

Edward did something then that he never had done in all the time that we had dated. He picked me up, and grabbed my calf, hitching it onto his waist. I took the hint and put my other leg on the other side of his waist. He opened his mouth and we clashed our tongues together. I loved the amazing feeling that was building slower and slower in my...area.

Edward stopped suddenly, and looked in front of us.

"_What, _Emmett?" He asked Emmett I assumed. He let me down, which I was dissapointed with enough to sigh at.

"Well, Charlie just called wondering where Bella was. He got pizza, apparently..." Emmett said, sounding embarrassed. I was sure if it were possible, he would be blushing fiercely now.

"Oh, okay, I'll see you later Edward...?" I made the statement sound like a question. He just nodded his approval while simalteanously glaring Emmett.

I walked by Emmett, avoiding his gaze. When I reached my truck, I sat in it for a moment, unaware that I was being watched. Suddenly, Alice appeared at my door, so fast I didn't even have time to gasp in shock.

I rolled the window down, making a face that clearly showed I was deeply exhausted, hoping we could keep this conversation for later.

"Bella, I noticed that you left in a hurry. Is there something going on with Edward and you?" She stated. She was going for the innocent look, but that didn't fool me for a second. I knew she had seen something that was going to happen between Edward and I...it just hadn't happened yet. But, could she possibly know about the mixed emotions I was feeling for Edward? Jasper could...and he would've told her! Dammit Jasper!

"Um, actually, Charlie called and said that he had pizza waiting...so I decided to get going." I said, trying to cover my lie. She nodded, and turned back towards the house. But before I started the truck, she turned around and gave me a contemptous look.

"You and Edward aren't going to last much longer, Bella. I can see it." And with that she was gone.

I shook my head, obviously scared. She had actually _looked _like a vampire there. She had given me the most _ugly _look that she could possibly muster whilst she saying what she had said. I didn't know whether to be relieved by it...or saddened. Alice didn't look to happy with that idea...I didn't think I should break up with Edward anymore, considering what Alice would do to me. And I had always thought _Rosalie _more mean...but Alice? No.

On my way home I pulled over once, to let the person behind me pass. They had been on my ass for the past five minutes, and when they went around me, the boy in the front seat of the truck waved at me. He looked like he was Indian. Probably from the reservation, I thought.

When I got home, Charlie was on the front porch, and I observed that the people who had been tailgating me were talking to Charlie. Charlie had his arms crossed, but he didn't look stern at all, probably because his head was back, while he was laughing at something the guy in the wheelchair said.

I stepped out of the truck, unsure if I should just walk up the steps past them...or stop.

"Bells come here! I want you to meet Billy and Jacob Black!" Charlie called from his spot on the porch. I walked over to them and smiled.

"So, you're Bella? Haha, you look a lot your daddy here." The older man said. "I'm Billy, and this is my son Jacob." He said gesturing to himself, and then the large boy next to him. He held his hand out which I shook. I shook Jacob's hand as well. Jacob was smiling so hugely that I thought it must hurt him.

"I'm Bella," I said.

"Well, we gonna fry some fish fry or what, Charlie? Haha, man, I tell you , I've been looking forward to this all day!" Billy exclaimed happily. It surprised me a little when Charlie grabbed Billy's wheelchair handles and helped him up the ramp. I had wondered why there was a ramp there but never got around to asking Charlie. I guess I knew why it was there now.

"Actually, Billy, I got some pizza, but that would be good too." Charlie replied, obviously happy to have his friend over.

I looked over at Jacob Black and noticed that he was staring at me. My cheeks flushed red, but for no good reason.

"So, how's the truck holding up?" He asked me, seeing that I had caught him watching me.

"Um, pretty good...why?" I asked. I didn't know why he would want to know about my truck.

"That's my dad's old truck. He's the one Charlie bought it off of, Charlie might've mentioned it." He replied. I nodded, suddenly remembering the whole welcome wagon that Charlie had given me when I had arrived at Forks eight months earlier. It was amazing how I could forget something that would've otherwise been significant in anybody else's life. I knew the reason I had spaced out on it. Edward. I shivered at the thought of him.

I didn't expect him to drop by when Charlie was sleeping tonight, considering Alice probably told him what she had 'seen'. I sighed loudly without thinking.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." I said, giving him a forced smile so he would take his eyes from my face.

"Hey, Bells, you know, Edward could've come." Charlie said, looking up from the couch.

"Um...he was busy or something..." I said, giving a lame excuse. Really, all I wanted to do anymore was escape to my room, so I could either sleep. Or so I could mull over everything that I had learned today. But Jacob was proving that impossible. And I felt horrible because Charlie had given me a weird look like he hadn't believed me. Which he probably didn't.

He kept asking me questions over and over about the truck. I finally understood he was trying to gain my attention, and on any other day I would've been happy with the attention, because the only other people I hung out with were Edward and Alice.

Finally, by eight, when it didn't look like Billy or Jacob were leaving anytime soon, I decided to call it a night. I told Charlie I was tired after the day's events. He just nodded, totally engrossed in the game he was watching.

I sighed the whole way to my bedroom, because it seemed I had dissapointed Jacob by turning in early. I was dissapointing everybody or hurting somebody. But I wanted to be happy...

I hated the truth I had to face...

Edward and I were over...

When I opened the door to my room, I could've screamed. Because standing in my room was Emmett, Jasper, and Alice.

I didn't know what was going on...

I was scared...

I was alone...

The sad thing was, I knew the reason they were in here. I just couldn't believe it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm pretty sure everybody could understand the cliffhanger here...but you'll find out. :) :D :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam Story: Unnatural**

**A/N: **Hey! I got a _really _great response on the first chapter of this story! I'm super happy and I appreciate and read every review that I get. I _try _to reply to every single one, but sometimes, it's a little hard if you're busy like me. I'm sure you understand! Haha, anyway, there were a few reviews/comments that asked why Alice, Emmett, and Jasper were in Bella's room. I'm not going to explain it right now, because it'll be explained in this chapter. If you still have any questions, feel free to ask about them anytime you want! :)

Brandi Anderson :D

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer: **Haha, by the way, I forgot to do one of these on the first chapter, so I feel kind of illegal. Anyway, I don't own Twilight, or the characters (sadly), or anything. Except the plot of this story...I oen that!

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV:<strong>

I stared, open mouthed, at the three vampires.

"Bella, before you scream...I want you to know we're not going to hurt you." Alice said, slowly spreading her smile farther across her face. It didn't make me feel any more comfortable.

"What are you doing...here?" I asked. I rephrased my question halfway through. I was going to say, "What are you doing _in_ here?" I didn't think I should be so direct. And I couldn't tell if Alice was lying or not about not hurting me.

"Bella...we need to talk to you." Alice replied, looking hurt. I didn't know why in the hell _she _looked hurt. Downstairs I heard the door open and Charlie talking loudly to Billy about the game. Emmett moved all of a sudden, and he was right next to me.

"I don't want to _scare _you...or be _too _blunt...but you're not going to break up with Edward, after all." Emmett said, looking at me in a weird way. I didn't give him or Jasper a second thought. I only focused my attention on Alice.

"What? You saw us stay together?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, er, no. You're going to stay with Edward...or else." Her face turned sour, ruining her small, beautiful face. I cringed visibly at the change in her features. She smiled, but in a horrible way. Almost disturbing.

"What are you talking about? Or else? What would you do?" I asked, the questions coming one after the other in my panicky state. I didn't want to _sound _scared. I wanted to sound brave, and calm, even level. But I knew I couldn't make that possible. And Alice seemed to know that. She stepped forward. Now, I had a _huge _vampire to my left and a tiny one in front of me. I didn't want to lose my nerve, but maybe it was acceptable. I couldn't think of a _fucking _way to get myself out of this. Before I had wished Edward wouldn't come over, for fear he would talk about my college tuition. Now, I couldn't think of anything I wanted more than him here. He wouldn't let this happen.

"Bella, I think you know what I would do. What _we _would do. Don't underestimate us, we can do anything we want. Bella, do you understand what we're saying?" Alice asked, finally seeming impatient, because I had been staring at her with an astonished look for the past minute.

I could only nod in what I hoped was a non-shit scared fashion.

"That's a good little Bella," Her voice turned sweet as soon she was done threatening me. I shook my head infitesimally at the change in her personality. "And you come to the house tomorrow. Y'know, to apologize." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Apologize? For _what_?" I snapped. Her gold eyes turned perceptibly darker, as she glared at me.

Suddenly, Jasper was at my other side. They completely surrounded me now, and I gulped audibly.

"Bella, I believe you need to be a little calmer with my wife," Jasper drawled in his southern accent. I looked up at him, and was shocked to see how close he was to my face. I had always been used to him sitting in the background at the Cullen's. Now, he scared me because he was so close. "Earlier, I felt the emotions you were feeling. They were emotions of disgust, and annoyance. I can understand Edwards persistence, and how that could probably become troublesome. He loves you, and this family loves you."

I was a little more than shocked at Jasper's speech, so it took me a second to compose myself to reply, but even then I was shaky.

"I-I, Edward is still a _good _person," I was lying of course, lying to save my ass. "But, how would _you _like it if he was _constantly _on _your _ass? Begging you to attend college?" I snapped, my voice growing louder as I got more pissed. I couldn't believe them! They had all better be thinking of something else to hide this conversation from Edward, because I didn't see anyway that Edward wouldn't find out about this.

"If you leave Edward, then you would hurt him incredibly. Then, we would have to hurt _you_, " Emmett said, stepping in. I looked him straight in the gold eye, and said, "Then _do it_."

Suddenly, Alice was frantically saying, "_Edward_! He's coming here! Right now!"

And before I even had a second to think, they were gone, and the window was shut. I stood at the door to my bedroom, shaking more than I had ever in my life. I stumbled towards the window, so I could open it for Edward.

The door opened behind me and Charlie stepped in. I whirled around fast, and he looked surprised at my quickness.

"Bells...you okay?" He asked. He seemed concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Totally fine." I said quickly, hoping that I wouldn't get caught in the lie.

"Bella, you seemed a little tense earlier. Are you...and-and, Edward okay?" He asked, stammering. He made no move to come closer.

"Uh, yeah, he actually was really busy when I left. Nothing is wrong, we're fine." I said, again a little too quickly. I wanted Charlie to leave so I could have some time to myself, and I was sure Edward was probably outside right now, waiting until Charlie left.

"Oh, okay. Well, I hope you had fun tonight," He said, looking at me hopefully. I nodded, and smiled a small smile. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning, 'k?"

I only nodded again. He gave me a strange look, and then lumbered across the hall, shutting my door first. I heard his door shut a second later.

I waited, and waited, and waited. Edward never came.

I thought of a hundred different scenarios that could have happened. Had Alice been lying when she said Edward was coming? Then why had she left so frantically with the others? More and more scenarios were going through my mind. Finally, I laid down on my bed.

I was tired, groggy, and wanted nothing more than to sleep. I finally faced the reality that Edward wasn't coming tonight. Whether Alice was lying or not was something I would have to find out in time.

One thing I knew for sure, I had to tell Edward, Esme, or Carlisle. I wasn't even going to think about approaching Rosalie, considering she hated me. I knew that she wasn't in on it, assuming that she wanted me to stay human.

And with those thoughts, I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know that chapter kind of ended suddenly. The next chapter won't have Sam in it...sorry!

Review!

Brandi Anderson 3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Wow! I _love _you guys! Your reviews and favoriting, and alerting and everything else is just making my day! I didn't think I would get that good of a response, but I'm happy that I did. Sorry that the last chapter was _so _short! I was tired, and I just didn't have time to make it into anything else. I'm afraid Sam isn't going to make it into this chapter...but in the next one he might make an appearance ;). I hope you still enjoy this story! Continue reviewing and reading!

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, or the characters, or anything really. I only own my plot :)

**Thank you regular revievers! You know who you are ;) hehe...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV:<strong>

I was awoken in the morning by my cellphone buzzing on the nightstand right next to my head. I sighed heavily, staring at the ceiling for a minute, before deciding that I should check my phone. Why I felt obligated, I didn't know. I just did.

I flipped it open, and it said: _Bella, I saw that you were going to tell Edward about what 'we' did to you last night. His reaction is pretty strong. You'd better not, unless you want things to happen..._

_Love, Alice :D_

I had completely forgotten about the night before, and so my peaceful mood went completely down hill from there. I threw my hands to my face and started crying. I didn't know how long I had been there crying, until I heard the front door shut.

Out of my window I saw Charlie walking towards his Cruiser. I wiped the tears away from my eyes, knowing that crying wouldn't get me anywhere.

I decided to take a shower before I went to the Cullens. After all, the trip to the Cullens was inevitable. After Alice's threatening last night, she had told me to go to the Cullens to apologize to Edward. This made me seethe in anger, forgetting my earlier fear.

When I got out of the shower, I was furious, downright furious. I knew it was probably the dumbest thing I was going to do in my entire life, but I was going to tell Edward, against Alice's demand. After all, who did that little pixie bitch think she was?

I walked out to my truck, after stopping for a good five minutes in the front hall, thinking about what I was going to do. I must have sat there for the better part of those five minutes thinking, "Do it, Swan. You have nothing to lose." And indeed I didn't. Oh, except for my life, possibly.

I pulled into the Cullens enormous driveway fifteen minutes later. I sat in my truck, and pulled the keys out of the ignition. I stared at the pretty keychain that my dad had bought for me to go with the truck. It said, "I love you." with a big smiley face and heart. That was one of the most emotional things Charlie had ever done for me in my life.

I stared at the house, knowing who it housed. My previous anger returned, and I hopped out of the truck, slamming the door. Was I stupid? Maybe. But I think if somebody has enough anger in their life, they become irrational. I wasn't an anger management person...though I needed it.

I opened the front, forgetting knocking. Carlisle was on the couch, reading one of his large medical books. He looked up when he saw me, though he had to have known that I was coming.

"Hello, Bella. Are you looking for Edward?" He asked, smiling, his teeth dazzlingly bright. I only nodded, afraid that I would let something slip unintentionally. "He's in his room."

I nodded again at Carlisle, at which he gave me a confused look, which I didn't really blame him. I turned around, and headed straight for the stairs. I got up the two flights of stairs without having Alice, Emmett, or Jasper do anything. I didn't know where they were, which wasn't good. I felt nervous, even a little fearful, of what was to come.

When I reached Edward's room, I walked in through the slightly parted door. He was sitting on his couch, reading a book. He looked up when I entered and smiled. I ran over to him, happy to see that he was alright.

"Bella, are you okay? You look like you haven't seen me for years." He said, as soon as I sat down. I grabbed him and held him, hoping that he wouldn't let go. He didn't, he only held me tighter.

"Edward, there's something-" I started to say Edward there's something I need to tell you, but Alice came in then, Jasper and Emmett trailing behind her.

"Alice, what-?" Edward started to shout at a deafening level, but she cut over him. I couldn't be absolutely positive, but I was pretty sure that Alice had let slip what she, Jasper, and Emmett had done last night.

"Edward, Edward, calm down! We were only trying to protect you!" She said in a loud voice. Jasper flitted to her side, and started watching Edward with careful eyes.

Suddenly, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were in the room. They were all staring at Alice and Edward. Each of their faces had a mixture of shock, curiosity, and anger. The room started to grow quiet. The only sound was my beating heart. Jasper gave a smug smile. He was obviously pleased with his attempts to calm us all down.

"What is going on here?" Carlisle asked from his spot next to the door. Rosalie had moved to Emmett's side, and was staring at his face with a mix of emtions on her own. Alice was looking at Edward blankly, and Jasper was obviously trying to control all the moods in the room. Esme sighed at Carlisle's side, obviously displeased with her family's behavior.

"Alice! Alice is what's going on here! And Jasper, and Emmett! Last night, they went to Bella's house and threatened her, all because Alice thought she didn't want to be with me anymore!" Edward roared. I cringed closer to his side, hoping that the obvious tension in the room was Jasper's doing.

"Alice, is this true?" Carlisle said, obvious dissapointment on his face.

"Carlisle, it was to protect Edward! We never wanted anything bad to happen to him! We love him, he's our brother. Hell, we love Bella. We didn't want to see both of them hurt." Alice said, trying to reason in her little girl voice.

"Then why, last night, did you say that if I didn't stay with Edward, then you would hurt me?" I asked softly, not knowing the reaction I was going to cause.

Edward was up in the blink of an eye, obviously going straight for Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Carlisle jerked forward at the last moment with Rosalie and Esme, to constrain him.

"What the _fuck _do you think were doing?" Edward roared right in Alice's face. Carlisle and Esme's faces contorted into more dissapointment. I stood, but without notice from anybody.

"Edward...we didn't want you to be hurt..." Jasper said, obviously trying to ease the situation. I blinked at Jasper, hoping he could feel the absolute hatred I was feeling toward him at that moment. Jasper looked straight at me, and turned for the door. He walked towards the door. "Alice, coming?" He asked.

I watched the whole thing with unblinking eyes.

"Yes. Carlisle, Esme...we've been thinking about this for a long time. We're leaving to go to Northern Canada...and Emmett wants to come with us..." She said, looking only at Esme and Carlisle. I couldn't believe a word I was hearing. If they were thinking about leaving for so long, then why the hell had they the time to threaten me? Nothing made sense anymore.

"I-I...just go." Carlisle said, finally. I wasn't used to him being so unkind, but at this moment I didn't care. When Emmett left, Rosalie just stared at him, not daring to move. I couldn't believe anything in this life anymore. I was thoroughly confused by the days events.

When we all heard the door slam downstairs, I was the only one to jump at the sound. When the door slammed, Carlisle released Edward from his grasp, obviously unwillingly.

"I don't know what to say. Bella, I am extremely sorry by this family's behavior towards you." Carlisle said. I could only nod. I had to make sure that my jaw wasn't attached to the floor.

"It's okay...it wasn't your fault." I finally said, finding my voice. And it wasn't Carlisle's fault. Or Esme's and Edward's. Not even Rosalie's for that matter.

"Edward, um, I'm going to go home." I said, because nobody had even made to move. I decided I needed to break the statues.

"Okay, love. You don't have to come back for a few days if you don't want. I understand." He said, looking at me.

"Okay, bye Edward. Carlisle, Esme." I said, nodding at them each.

* * *

><p>I drove all the way home, afraid of the coming days. I hadn't been sure if Alice was just going to come back for me and do something to me. I had to be on my guard. I needed a few days away from Edward, which he had granted selflessly.<p>

I pulled up to the house and saw that Billy's truck was out front again, and I sighed. After the whole day, I was completely exhausted. I wanted nothing more than to curl up into my bed and sleep until school started next month.

I walked into the house, and breathed deeply when I heard Billy and Charlie yelling loudly at their favorite team to pick their asses up. I didn't know which sport it was, but I didn't really care.

I hung my keys on the key holder, and walked into the living room, because I knew Charlie would see me anyway.

"Hey, Bells! How was your day?" He asked, boisterously cheery. I smiled involuntarily at him. He seemed so happy when this Billy guy was here that I couldn't help but feel compassion for Billy.

"It was fine. Edward and I went on a hike." I came up with the lie so quickly that I was almost convinced.

"Oh that's great! Anyway, Billy invited us to the La Push bonfire tomorrow night. Do you want to go? If you're not busy?" He asked, obviously hoping for a yes.

"Um, sure...that would actually be pretty fun," I said, looking at Billy. He was watching us as we talked, and I could feel another pair of eyes on us as I was talking to Billy and Charlie. Jacob had come out of the kitchen then. When I saw him, I waved happily.

I guess you could say that I was more happy than I had been in a long time. I still liked Edward, and I felt bad for the Cullen's for losing family members. But I couldn't suppress the hate I felt for Alice, Jasper, and Emmett.

By the end of the night, I fell into my bed, exhausted. I had a dreamless sleep, and felt amazing.

I was actually looking forward to the bonfire, which confused me. It was just a bonfire party.

Right...?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope that you guys are happy with this chapter. I'm pretty sure you all know who is going to appear in the next chapter haha!

Love, Brandi! And review if you want!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: I know, I know! I haven't updated for a couple weeks...maybe even a month. Well, at least I'm doing it now! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it kind of came to me randomly, all things considered. I wasn't even going to write today, but then I was reading some Twilight stories and I got in the mood again...does that sound wrong?

Blah, blah, blah. Well, enjoy :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, just this plot of my story :)

* * *

><p>All day I debated on whether to call Edward or not. I knew he probably felt a mix of anger and confusion. All from his damn brothers and sisters. Brothers and sisters that I had once thought were my own.<p>

I sighed in defeat, thinking that I was never going to live without _something _weird happening to me.

I mean, it was all well in itself that Emmett, Alice and Jasper had threatened my life, but now, they couldn't even face their own mistakes. Jesus, vampires these days.

"Bells, you almost ready to go?" Charlie asked from the doorway to my room.

I had been sitting on my bed, looking at the floor as I thought about my situation.

I looked up, startled, "Yeah. I've been looking forward to this all day." I said. It wasn't a lie, actually. Aside from thinking about Edward and his fucked up family all day, I had also had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that seemed to intensify whenever I thought about the bonfire that I was to attend.

"Well that's great! Let's go then." Charlie said, still obviously enthused. When he walked out of the door, I shook my head, thinking about moving back to Florida.

A few minutes later, when I was strapped into the cruiser's passenger seat, I asked Charlie a question. "Who's going to be at the bonfire? Just Billy and Jake?"

"Oh, no! Actually, almost the entire reservation will be there. It's on the beach so there's enough room." He replied, looking sideways at me.

I think he might've noticed my expression of shock and my mouth almost hitting the floor of the cruiser.

"Why the whole reservation?" I asked with slight trepidation.

"Billy wanted to get everybody together because his daughter Rachel is coming home from Seattle. She hasn't been home for the past two and a half years. Studying, college, projects, you'll know soon enough." Charlie replied.

"Doesn't Billy have two daughters, though?" I asked.

"Yeah, he has Rachel and Rebecca. They're twins, I don't know if you remember them from the times you've been up here when you were little, but you guys used to play all the time when Billy and I would fish." Charlie replied, once again.

I didn't know what to think of all the imformation I'd been given. So, I was going to a bonfire to say hi to a girl that I hadn't seen in a little over ten years? This would turn out to be humiliating _and _awkward. Oh well, I could deal with things like that. After all, I _had _dealt with crazy vampires in the past twenty four hours.

When we arrived in the beach parking lot, there were few cars. I guessed that we were early, and that people would show up later, from what Charlie told me about the entire reservation coming.

Charlie and I walked down the sandy pathway that was the entrance to the beach, and we spotted Billy not too far from us. He had stationed himself next to a picnic bench some generous soul had thought to put there.

"Hey Billy!" Charlie shouted, exuberant to see his friend that he clearly liked more than anyone from the station.

Billy waited to greet us until we were right next to him.

"Hey, Charlie...Bella." He said shaking each of our hands, smiling while he did so. I wondered why I had never met this man in the eight months that I had lived in Forks.

"So, where is everybody?" Charlie asked, looking around at the deserted beach. It was chilly, even in early August. I had put my hands in my jacket, hoping to keep them unfrozen that way.

"Well, they should all be here within the next thirty minutes or so, but some will be late. You know how parties are." Billy said, shrugging his shoulders. I looked down at him again, because I had been looking out at the horizon. He had sounded cold in his answer. I had no idea why, but I was sure he didn't mean anything by it.

"Where's Jacob, Billy?" I asked. I wanted someone I could at least talk to naturally, instead of being so uptight.

"He's over there, if you can see him," Billy said pointing to a circle of people that were closer to the actual waves than the sand.

"Oh, okay. Dad is it alright if-?" I started, but he just nodded, not really paying attention to me. I started walking over to the group of people, suddenly tired. My stomach flared up with the nerves all of a sudden when I thought of the bonfire. I didn't have any clue as to why I was having these strange flutters, but I was sure I liked it.

When I reached the group, they all looked up suddenly, at me, deep in conversation. I picked out Jacob's happy face from all of the other intense faces.

"Hey, Bells! Come sit here!" He said, smiling happily at me.

I did as he told, and sat next to him. He asked how my day was and introduced me to his two friends Embry and Quil. They were both very nice, and humorous. The rest of the group was left out of introductions. They all just stared at me, so I ignored them, not wanting to be stared at.

I started talking to Jake about my truck and how it was running great, when all of a sudden, a shadow fell upon the group. I didn't look up yet, because I had been listening to Jacob tell me a story about when he had been trying to run the engine.

"Hey, can I sit here?" A deep voice asked. A really, really deep voice.

I looked up into the most beautiful pair of eyes I had ever seen in my entire life...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Excuse me for not updating for about a month...or two. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. I think you all know who that was :) review if you'd like :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I love you guys! All the reviews that I've gotten are so awesome and positive! I write just for this :) So as usual I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. And review if you'd like...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight...though I wish I did, I could probably do better than Stephenie Meyer...like a lot of people.

* * *

><p>When I looked up, I guffawed loudly, a little too loudly. My face had turned bright red. I was looking at the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my entire life. I didn't know his name, but I made it my mission to find out.<p>

"Um, uh, yeah." I said, trying to not sound like an idiot. I was pretty sure that I didn't succeed at all in that endeavor. He didn't sit down after I said it was fine. He just continued to stand there, and stare at me intensely. Someone cleared their throat, and I realized it was one of the men that had come with this God.

"Uh, Sam?" The guy that cleared his throat asked, clearly baffled at Sam - how I loved that name - his friend's, behavior. To be honest, I was a little, even though I was the one that had literally gawked at him for what felt like an eternity.

"Yeah? Oh, _yeah_!" He said, plopping down into the seat next to me. Jacob sighed loudly, and I tore my attention to him, albeit reluctantly. He was looking at Sam, with a mixture of emotions on his face. They confused me, because he seemed literally pissed.

"Jake, are you ok-?" I started to ask, but he jumped up, and started stalking off toward the direction that his father was located. I shook off his unusual behavior, not able to understand why he would react so strongly to my question.

I turned back towards the fire, my face heating up instantly. I felt Sam's eyes on me, and I wanted so desperately to talk to him, but I couldn't. I didn't know why, it seemed like my tongue was glued to the roof of my mouth.

"What's your name?" I heard _him _ask. I turned towards him slowly, wondering if he could possibly be talking to me. I knew he was instantly, because he was giving me his full attention.

"Bella Swan, what's yours?" I asked. I already knew his first name, I was just making conversation. I liked the way his tense gaze was directed at me, and his beautiful chocolate eyes were watching me in a way that I couldn't help but feel amazing with.

"Samuel Nathan Uley." He replied instantly, holding his hand out. I took it, not knowing what would happen, but something _did _happen, and it was big. Well, big to me anyway. A jolt rocked through my body, and I sighed in contentment at his touch. I had exactly no idea why the hell I reacted this way to him, but I was enjoying it greatly. I thought of Edward suddenly, wondering if I truly loved him like I had said. Why would I have a reaction like this to another man then? I didn't know, I was confused.

When I was done shaking his hand, I didn't know what else to say, so I sort of lost myself in his eyes. He was staring right back with the same intensity.

"Have you been introduced to everyone yet?" He asked suddenly. I shook my head, not trusting my voice. He smiled, an expression so beautiful on his face it made my knees weak looking at it, which was ridiculous considering I was sitting.

"Well, then we'll just have to fix that, then." He said, standing up. I was suddenly nervous, because everybody got quiet and looked at him like he was their leader or something. "Everybody, this is Bella Swan."

'Everybody' looked at me, and I suddenly felt like I was under a microscope. My face turned bright red, because I was _not _one for crowds at all.

Some girl that hadn't been in the group when I had arrived looked me over, up and down, and then scoffed. My face, if it were even possible, went even brighter red. If I didn't know any better, I could be considered a damn tomato by now.

"Um, if you'll excuse me." I said, looking only at Sam. I hoped I wasn't dissapointing him, but he seemed a little tweaked that I wanted to skip out on his formal introduction. I skipped out of the group as easily as I had come in, and started walking down the beach, away from the entire crowd all together.

Out here, it was much brighter, because of the natural light of the moon, and the fire wasn't there to spoil the light. It was gorgeous how the waves crashed against the sand. You could see that the waves were gradually increasing their momentum with each crash against the beach. The tide would be in soon, and the party would be broken up.

I could smell hamburgers all the way down here from the barbecue. My stomach rumbled involuntarily, but I ignored it, shoving my hands into my jacket pockets. It had gotten even colder since I had come. I wanted to go home soon. I wanted to sort through my thoughts about Sam Uley, and the strange look that he had given me.

Suddenly, I realized I wasn't alone. I looked up because a large shadow had been cast onto my own, and realized Sam was here. I had no idea how _long _he had been there, because I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts. He smiled at me, then sat down on the dry sand, and patted the spot beside him.

I sat down, albeit reluctantly, and looked out towards the waves.

"Why'd you move here?" He asked, suddenly, spoiling the peaceful moment.

"My mom and her husband needed a break from their bratty teenage daughter. So, I gave them one." I said, giving him a wry smile. He saw the humor in my answer and laughed, a very deep sound. It didn't surprise me considering he was such a large person. I had to really crane my neck when I stood next to him by the fire, I was so short. I was a healthy five foot four, but I knew how to kick ass.

"Her husband? She remarried after Charlie?" He asked, looking concerned. I on the other hand was surprised he knew my father's name.

"Yeah, I thought everybody in Forks...and La Push for that matter, would know that. I mean, it wasn't exactly a secret." I replied, glaring out at the waves. I had nothing against Renee's new husband, Phil, it was just, he wasn't my father. That was a person you could never replace, not even if you were the most kind and gentle person on the planet. It just wasn't possible.

"Well, there really aren't any secrets here, if you can tell, that is," He looked at me, and I nodded fervently, obviously siding with him on that front. There really _were _no secrets in Forks. "Hey, I was wondering if maybe I could have your number? We could hang out sometime."

I wasn't sure if I had heard him right, so I stared at him for a moment. When I realized he wasn't kidding, I finally snapped out of it, and gave him the number. He seemed very pleased with my willingness.

"One more question, and I know this is probably personal, but are you dating Edward Cullen?" He asked, looking at me through his long lashes. I didn't know what to say to that, I only stared out at the waves. Suddenly, in the distance, I heard Charlie calling my name. I decided that that was my call to get going.

I stood and Sam stood with me. He looked at me for a moment, and I thought he was going to ask about Edward again, but it never passed through his lips.

"I'll...see you around..." I said, trailing off as I started walking down the beach.

"Yeah, and thanks for you number. I'll call you soon!" He said, sounding enthusiastic about that.

I smiled to myself as I kept walking down the beach. I made sure to steer clear of the bonfire and the light it cast off into the shadows so none of the crowd could call me over. I didn't see Jacob by the bonfire, so I assumed he was probably with his father. I realized something then, that I hadn't said hi to Rachel and she was the enitre reason the party had been thrown. Oh well, better luck next time.

I spotted Charlie by his cruiser, and he looked like he was obviously ready to go. I stepped into it as soon as he did. He didn't seem too happy.

"I saw you getting a little cozy with Sam Uley down there by the water." He stated. My heart froze up, thinking of what I was going to say.

"We were talking." I replied simply. It was true. I hadn't done anything to constitute grounding or the like, though that would be hard to explain to Charlie.

"What about you and Edward? Weren't you kids pretty serious?" He asked, looking concerned. I couldn't believe Charlie was willingly opening this conversation. We pulled onto the highway that lead back to Forks, and I still couldn't think of a thing to say.

"Edward and I are taking a break, I guess you could say." I finally replied. I supposed that was what the whole arrangement thing we had was.

"Oh...well, you shouldn't be too serious anyway. You're only in high school," Charlie said, trying to be a father for once, and failing miserably. I almost laughed at his attempts.

About twenty minutes later, we pulled into the driveway at Charlies. I was exhausted at the days events, and I was sort of anxious about Edward. Most of all, I was worried about Sam.

I was worried if he was going to call or not.

I hoped it was the former.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Brandi is very happy, because I, eh hem, Brandi finally finished this chapter :)! Haha, finally got another chapter out! I might get another one out by Christmas, sort of a Christmas gift. Merry Christmas!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Once again, the response that I got on the last chapter was _phenomenal! _I cannot tell you how much it boosts my day when I see a new notification telling me I have a new favorite alert or a new review alert! I'm so happy with the response that I got on the story. Continue reading it, and enjoy reviewing, hahahaha :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV:<strong>

I debated with myself all next day, whether I should've called her or not. There were several times when I would pick the phone up, start dialing the number from the piece of paper that she had given me, and then I would shut the phone back in its cradle, knowing I wouldn't do it.

What was I supposed to say when she picked up?

"_Hello, this is, uh, Sam. Just saying hi. Well…bye." _I sounded like an idiot even to myself in my head. There was no way in hell that I was going to embarrass myself that why. At least not in front of my imprint. Or over the phone.

The night before, after the Swans had left, I had talked to Billy. He thought I was addressing him because of tribal matters, but that wasn't the case. I had heard of the stories about imprinting before, but I had _never _believed any of them. Now that I had seen the power it had on someone, I knew for sure that imprinting was something you didn't fuck around with. _At all_.

I soon realized I wasn't going to get anywhere by just standing in my davenport, staring at my phone, willing it to ring. Willing it be her. I knew that wouldn't happen. The only thing I could do was call _her_, and we both know that that wasn't going to happen. By both, I meant the wolf inside of me, and myself, my very core.

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to get anywhere like this. I reached for the phone another time, and then turned on my heel, walking out of the door. It slammed so loud that the neighbor lady popped her head out the door. When she saw that I was outside, she whipped her head back inside. I almost laughed. She was afraid of me, and yet, I was the one protecting her ass from all the vampires Forks had crawling around it.

I stepped into my Toyota Tacoma, and looked at the picture of my mother, when she was younger. And alive. I decided then, to do something stupid, something I probably should've never done. I had been to the Chief's house before. Why not pay him and his oh-so-gorgeous daughter a visit?

**Bella's POV:**

I stood in front of the mirror, trying to straighten my hair without burning my head. I never straightened my hair. Ever. But today, I felt like doing something different. Something not as tedious as my past few months of summer. I guessed I wasn't used to all of the freedom that Edward and mines break gave me. After all, I was constantly cooped up in Edward's room, or his house.

I smiled at the satisfaction of having straight hair for once. Never mind that in a few minutes it would turn frizzy as hell again. I sighed, walking across the hall to my bedroom, thinking about that horrible night with Alice, Emmett and Jasper. I wondered if they were in Denali by now, or where ever they had said that they were going.

I sat down on my bed, thinking idly about them. Then my thoughts drifted towards Edward as I laid down on my made bed. Then, my thoughts drifted to something slightly more important to me than everything else.

Last night had sub-consciously been on my mind all day, and the more I thought about it, I couldn't believe how stupid I was for giving a guy I barely knew my phone number. It wasn't exactly the worst thing in the world…but it wasn't good.

I couldn't help but think about Sam in a good way too. I mean, his features were so…attractive. I didn't know why I was looking at the man for his looks, but there had seemed another connection there, also. Something stronger than attraction…I wasn't sure what it was called, but it was an interesting feeling to say the least. And there I was thinking about the guy in a way that made me sound obsessive, even though he was the one that had asked for my phone number. I wasn't going to worry myself over him and him calling. I still hadn't gotten a call from him all day. I checked my phone one more time, and saw that there was a text from Edward. I stared at my phone for a minute, wondering if it could possibly be true.

I opened the text with a little trepidation:

_Bella, call me as _soon _as you get this. This is urgent._

I just stared at the screen for a moment, just thinking about the possibility of me actually calling him. What if I did? What was _so _urgent that you needed a human's help for? The answers to that question were close to none, for a vampire, at least.

Suddenly, I heard a car door slam outside, in front of the house. I walked over to my window, to see if anybody was out there, and saw a green Toyota Tacoma parked in my driveway. Apparently, the driver had already gotten out, because there was no one in my line of vision, close to the truck.

I started walking towards my bedroom door, when I heard the doorbell ring. I walked faster down the stairs than what was probably good for me, considering my aversion to gravity.

I reached the door, and pulled it open, thinking it was probably one of Charlie's friends from the station…though Charlie was at work today.

What I was _least _expecting was _Sam Uley_. My face must've conveyed some shock, because he looked apologetic. I quickly recovered, though, embarrassed by my reaction.

"Hi," I said, and I sounded stupid, even to myself.

"Hey." He replied simply. I didn't know what to do then. Invite him in maybe…I didn't really know what to say.

"Um, do you want to come in?" I asked, wondering if he would say no. Well, he was the one that had come to my house, so he probably wanted something. For a split second, I wondered how he knew where I lived, and then realized that Charlie knew everyone, or close to everyone, in Forks and La Push. Sam had probably visited him at the house before.

"Sure," He said. I could've sworn that his tan cheeks turned slightly pink, and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about.

I led him towards the living room, where I asked if he wanted to sit. He nodded, and sat, and we both stared at each other for a moment.

"So, um, not to sound rude or anything, but why did you come? Did you need to see my Dad?" I asked, confirming to myself that I sounded terribly rude.

"Well, actually, no. I was going to call you, but then I decided that I needed to talk to you to your face." He replied, looking straight into my eyes. That caught me _completely _off guard. I didn't know exactly why he would want to talk to someone like me. I was so boring and most importantly, not very attractive.

"Oh, um, about wha-?" I had started to ask about what, when the phone in the kitchen rang, shrill and demanding. I sighed, slightly frustrated before walking into the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked, rather curtly, but I didn't care at that moment particularly.

"Bella? Thank god, you're okay. I thought something was wrong!" Edward said, obviously distraught. I stared at the wall, thinking what in the hell would be wrong?

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, wondering why he sounded so strained.

"Bella…I know you won't like this, but I got a call from Alice…in Alaska. She said she couldn't see your future anymore." He replied, sounding slightly ashamed. For a few seconds I was too shocked to say anything. I couldn't believe that Alice would still have the decency to talk to Edward after what she had done to me. And it was _about _me. I was beyond shocked. I was actually furious.

"Well, Edward, obviously I am fine. I actually have someone over right now, could I maybe call you back later?" I asked, looking around the corner that led to the living room. Sam was sitting on the couch, staring at the floor, but when I peeked in, he looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back, still thinking about the short and awkward conversation we had had before Edward called.

"Tell me something, Bella, before you hang up. Were you in La Push last night?" He asked, sounding more urgent than before.

"Yes, I was, but I really don't see how that's any concern of yours." I said, sounding acidic, even to myself.

"Bella, who is in your house with you?" He sounded slightly angry now, and I couldn't help but think score for Bella.

"I really don't believe I need to tell you Edward." I said, trying to sound nice and innocent.

"Bella…please do _not _tell me that you have Sam Uley at your house right now." He said, and I could see him in my mind then, a worried expression on his face, somehow exasperated.

"How did you-?" I started to ask, but he cut me off.

"How did I know? Bella…I can't tell you over a telephone. I need to tell you how I know in person. It's so much easier, and it's simply not something you can _discuss _over the air." He said, sounding rather pissed now.

"Edward, I'm sorry. Whatever it is that you need to tell me can wait. I don't care if you think I'm in danger, because I'm not." I said, and before he could utter another word, I hung the wall phone back into its slot.

I turned around, and almost screamed, because Sam was in the kitchen. I had no idea how _long _he had been standing there, but the issue was, he was there now.

"Sam…I…sorry, that was-"I started to explain who I had been talking to, but he cut over me.

"Edward Cullen? I knew it. I heard you say something about not being in danger. I just wondered what he was talking to you about." He replied, his nostrils flaring. He looked livid, and I suddenly realized just how big he was. He could pick me up and break me over his knee if he really wanted to.

"He wanted to know if you were here. I told him the truth…and he said I was in danger because of it." I said, not knowing why I decided to tell the truth. Maybe because I was so afraid.

"Oh no." He said, looking at the floor before looking at me again. "That god damn leech had to say something! He just _had _to! He knew! He somehow knew!" Sam exploded in front of me in a roar of rage.

I tried walking backwards a little farther, but was unable to, because there was no more space between me and the wall.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I have to…leave." He choked out. I noticed that he was shaking. Shaking so hard and violently that he was slightly blurry, which I didn't think was possible in real life until then.

Before I really knew what was happening…he was out of the kitchen. I was left standing right next to the wall, wondering what in the hell had just happened.

I couldn't help but think Edward just ruined something for Sam, something big, considering he had told me so. The only thing was, I didn't know what he had ruined yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I _do _realize that I haven't updated this _damn _story in about a month, maybe a little shorter than that. I can't tell you how sorry I am for the wait. I was super busy because it _is _the holidays after all, haha. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. If anybody has a question just PM me, or review it and I'll answer, because this chapter is a little confusing, I totally understand. Well, have a good time reading, and definitely review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Jesus _Christ_, it has been almost two years since I have updated this story. And holy hell, everybody has stuck by me. I mean, daily, this story gets reviews and favorites, adds and all that. And I haven't done _shit_. I feel really fucking bad, but know this, I will not let it go again, this bad. I knew all along I wasn't going to just delete it, I would eventually come back to it, but it would take me awhile. Yeah, two years of writers block, totally. But I honestly have had so much going on in my life recently, I just forgot all about Fanfiction, but now I'm back in full force! And, if anyone likes the Dark Knight series, I mean the movies, yes, I'm starting a new Joker story. I'll be working on those two mainly, and I _may _update my story on Young Guns, I still really don't know yet...

**WELL ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV:<strong>

I stared, I mean open mouthed, fucking _gaped _at Sam's sprinting figure across my front lawn. I had, of course, followed him out after he ran out of the kitchen, because I wanted to see what he'd do. And, my god, I was _not _disappointed.

What I had witnessed, in front of my house that day, was nothing short of a phenomenon itself. Samuel Uley, the man I _had just met _the night before at a small bonfire get together, had transformed before my eyes. Into a gigantic wolf, and I, Bella Swan, stood there, on my front porch like an idiot.

The weird thing was, as soon as Sam...or well, the wolf, had changed into itself, it turned towards me and gave me one last cursory glance. After that, it bounded off into the forest that was off to the side of my house. I heard howling all the way, and I was so paralyzed with _something, _that I stood there for more than twenty minutes. I didn't even move once.

I finally decided that whatever had just left my yard, was probably quite a ways away now, and so I walked out to where it had _exploded_. What was I thinking? _It__, was _not _an _it. _He _was Sam Uley. But I had walked out to the exact spot where Sam turned into something unnatural, and saw all of his clothes he had been wearing were shredded into small scraps of fabric. I looked over at where he had disappeared through the natural trail next to my house, and just blinked. I didn't think in the twenty minutes I had been out there, my jaw had found its way back to the top of my mouth yet, I was so dumbfounded.

I looked back, into the driveway where Sam had left his Toyota. How was I going to explain this to Charlie? Thanks, Sam, really helped me out here. And if Edward came, all hell would break lose.

There was just so much running through my mind at that moment. I was so _damn _overwhelmed, with _everything _that had happened to me in the past few days.

I didn't let that stop me from picking up the clothes on the ground that Sam had shredded and wasted, and the truck keys that must have been in his pocket when he transformed into the unknown. That thing couldn't have been a _wolf__. _I was definitely _not _an expert on wildlife, especially since I had grown up in city life, shit hole Phoenix all my life, but it was way too big to be comparable to a wolf. It _looked _exactly like a wolf, and it was pitch black...but I just didn't know what the hell to think about what I had seen. I needed to do something about it, though. I couldn't just let Sam be hurt somewhere. I didn't know at the time if transforming into what he had, would hurt him or not. I was so confused, and worst of all scared for him.

I didn't have a _reason _to be scared for Sam Uley, because we were nothing more than acquaintances. I shouldn't have even felt the way I did, but just thinking that didn't mean anything. That didn't stop me from feeling it.

I quickly decided to do something. Whether it was stupid, I didn't know yet, but I was going to do it. I was going to the reservation, and I was going to take Sam's truck. I would _make _him explain to me what the hell had happened, why he had gotten so mad over Edward. I at least deserved _some _answers. It had taken place in my front yard, hadn't it?

I walked, still terribly shaken, to the front door. I was going to put Sam's clothes in my room so Charlie wouldn't find them on the lawn, and be suspicious. And taking Sam's truck to him probably wouldn't be a bad idea at all, as far as Charlie was concerned. I didn't want him questioning me unnecessarily.

As soon as I was back outside, I had unlocked Sam's truck and was climbing in, wondering how the hell I was going to find his house, or _him _even. I knew where Billy lived, and as I started the truck, I thought of maybe stopping at his house and asking about where Sam might live. But I couldn't do that, it would seem too suspicious, and besides, Billy would probably tell Charlie.

I knew my way to La Push, even though I had only been a few times. It was pretty straight forward, with how small Forks was in the first place.

As I was driving, I noticed on the dash, a picture of a pretty woman. She looked to be about twenty, or twenty-one. I wondered why Sam was talking to me, if he already had someone. That was a little odd...of course, I was doing the same thing, basically. Just because Edward and I were taking a break, didn't mean we were _never _getting back together.

I neared the village's limits, and slowed to 25 miles per hour, because, god forbid I got pulled over when I didn't own the vehicle I was driving. I passed the only store in the town, and it was a convenience store of sorts. I kept going past it, and noticed Quil on the same side of the road as the gift shop. I made an illegal pull over from the wrong side of the road. I thought, what the hell, if I get pulled over, they'll let it go. They knew who I was.

Quil looked up at the sound of an approaching vehicle, and when he saw the truck, his eyes widened. It almost looked like fear to me, but it was gone in an instant when he made eye contact with me through the glass.

I parked the truck and hopped out, leaving it to idle for a moment.

"Hey, Quil. I was wondering, do you know where Sam lives? I kind of need to talk to him." I didn't let anything I had seen earlier go in my statement. Or, at least I thought I didn't. I really wasn't the best liar.

"Oh, wow, Bella. I was _not _expecting you back in La Push so soon. Um, wow...uh, but yeah, I do. I can show you, if you'll give me a ride," He winked at me, and my resolve melted. He was a cute kid, so I gave in. "And also, why are you driving Sam's truck...? I've _never _seen anyone drive it but him. Like seriously..."

"Oh, he just came over earlier...and, he had to leave kind of in a hurry, so I took his truck for him, back here. I thought he'd appreciate it." I said, knowing Quil wasn't going to buy it for a second. He winked at me again, and gave me a knowing nod, like he was in on some secret. Then it dawned on me. He must know about Sam, too. God, there _were _no secrets in Forks, as the saying went.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I think I'll leave this chapter here. I really want to continue the other half soon, because I have some good stuff planned. At least I think it's good, but of course, it's always up to the reader, right? Well, favorite, whatever, review! Do whatever you'd like. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Well, as you all know, I haven't been on here in about a year to update this story. The reason being, is I went through a pretty horrible breakup…like terrible. I had been neglecting this story for the two years that I was with my ex-boyfriend. Now, I'm feeling a lot better, and there may not be an update every week, but I _do _promise that they will be more frequent than they have been.

Another thing to add to the load is my Dad just had his third stroke two days ago, so I'm a bit overwhelmed at the moment, but I think I can find time to make this work. I just have had a really crazy time in the last few months, and so much has changed, but I think all along I knew I wouldn't give up on this story.

I really hope you guys like this chapter. I believe its Chapter 8…

**Sam's POV:**

"That leech blew it for me! I can't believe this!" I shouted in my head. Quil was phased, so he heard my recount of what happened. I could hear the silence in his head as he slowly tried to work out what I had done.

"You _do _realize that she's going to want to know what she saw…right, Sam?" Quil questioned me. I looked over at him, placing one large paw on the ground, and rolled my chocolate eyes at him.

"Of course I know that! I don't know what the hell to do now. If Cullen hadn't have gotten involved like that…I swear to God, if I ever catch him on my land, I _will _rip him a new ass." I seethed. I seethed as well as a man that regularly transformed into a gigantic wolf could.

"I think you should go home…I really don't like seeing the fantasies you keep playing in your head of Bella…it is _so _wrong." Quil advised me, and I for once took an order. I decided I'd had enough excitement for one day, and against my better wishes, I phased. Quil followed quickly after, looking away while I put my shorts on.

"I'm serious about that, Sam. You better get that in check, man." He said, snorting with disgust. I honestly had had no idea that I was thinking of her like that, I really didn't. I just smirked at him in return, knowing full well that it bothered him.

"What am I going to do about my truck, though? If the chief gets home before I get over there…he's going to know it's mine. He's going to think Sam Uley's come to pay a visit to his underage daughter…and then I'm pretty much fucked." I started to shake again as I thought about what Cullen had done.

If the damn leech had stayed out of Bella's—God I loved thinking her name—business, then none of this would have happened. I knew from the tone of her voice, her angelic voice, that there had been problems. What was the problem with coming to see her? It really wasn't that big of a deal. She was my _imprint _for God's sake. But, when the leech's sister and her ridiculous talents kicked in, he realized he could no longer see her, and oh God forbid. They were taking a break, a _break_. That should constitute no talking on both parts. God, I could tell I was already way in over my head.

"Well, that won't happen. I'll hitch a ride to Forks with someone…maybe Jacob?" He looked up at me expectantly, and I shook my head 'no' immediately. His face fell, he looked completely crestfallen. I understood his friendship, but I had to protect Jacob at all costs. Quil couldn't be trusted around humans just yet, just in case the ticking time bomb inside of him decided to go off at the wrong time.

"Okay, maybe not. Maybe Paul or Jared…we need to get your truck. You bring up a good point." Quil mumbled, not meeting my eyes.

"Quil, it'll get better. Just trust me, okay? I'm just now getting control over when and where I phase, and even I make mistakes, as you saw today. You know I don't want anything happening to Jacob, and you saw how bad that could have gone with Bella today. I know you don't want to hurt anyone. And look at it on the bright side, Jacob is almost ready to phase. Seriously, any day now, and he'll be one of us, and then you can be with him whenever you want." I tried reassuring Quil. He looked up at me, and there was pure rage in his eyes. He didn't say another word to me; he immediately just turned around, and started sprinting towards La Push.

**Quil's POV:**

I was done. That was the last straw. Sam seriously seemed happy that Jacob was going to be subjected to this shit in no time at all. I lost almost all of the respect I had for Sam in that instant.

I kept sprinting towards the road that lead into La Push, and finally I reached it. I started walking through the village, not wanting to draw attention to myself for running too fast.

I heard an engine approaching, and turned around and saw that Sam's truck was parked illegally on the wrong side of the road, and Bella was getting out of it.

My eyes widened with surprise at the sight. Sam's imprint was driving his truck? Looked like I didn't have to get a ride to Forks after all.

"Hey, Quil. I was wondering, do you know where Sam lives? I kind of need to talk to him." She was clearly worked up about something, and she was doing a terrible job of hiding it.

"Oh, wow, Bella. I was _not _expecting you back in La Push so soon. Um, wow…uh, but yeah, I do. I can show you, if you'll give me a ride," I winked at her then, hoping the 'Quil Charm' was kicking in. I decided to play with her and asked her, "And also, why are you driving Sam's truck…? I've _never _seen anyone drive it but him. Like seriously…"

"Oh, he just came over earlier…and, he had to leave in kind of a hurry, so I took his truck for him, back here. I thought he'd appreciate it." She said, obviously uncomfortable with the lie she was telling. I could see right through it, and it didn't help that I knew the whole situation already.

"Okay, well let's go. My house is on the way to Sam's." I said, winking again. I knew I was breaking the rules by being with a human, such a fragile one at that, Bella being Sam's imprint, but I really didn't care. He needed to know that he couldn't just get away with what he said, and I knew I was completely in control of myself at the moment.

**Bella's POV: **

I drove through the reservation, noticing how weather worn each house was. The coast had done years of irreparable damage to each one.

Oh, what the hell was I thinking? I was trying to get my mind off of what I was about to do, and I was doing it in the most nonchalant way possible. There was no way I could fool myself that easily, it just wouldn't work.

"So, um, you and Sam had fun at the bonfire last night, I take it then?" Quil coughed.

"Haha, yeah, we did. We got along pretty well, I gave him my number, and then he decided to come over today…apparently he really wanted to see me." I stuttered out, keeping my eyes on the road. I didn't really know what to make of what had happened the night before, but it was a good thing, if anything.

"My house is on the left, and Sam's is the one at the end of the road…and I know, Sam was really interested in you." Quil said, looking anywhere but me. He knew something, I knew he did.

"Oh, really? Wow…that's surprising, honestly. I'm not that interesting," I said, frowning. "But, he seems like a really good person, and he was nice to get to know."

"Well, not to pry," Quil started, as I pulled up to his driveway, waiting for him to hop out. "But, I thought you were dating Edward Cullen?"

"Um, no. I'm not. It's kind of complicated, actually." I stammered. I really didn't want to get into everything with Quil, but knew I had probably no choice. People would find out sooner or later.

"You'd be surprised how complicated things are around here. I'll see you around, Bella…and be careful." Quil advised, locking eyes with me before hopping out of the truck. I watched him run into his house, and sat there for a minute. I looked down the road at Sam's house, sitting there on the corner. I didn't know what to make of Quil's advice, but I knew there had been a double meaning placed in there for a reason. I narrowed my eyes, and pressed down on the gas, down the road to Sam's house.

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
